


Exit Stage Into My Heart

by miso_grace



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Getting Together, M/M, Performing Arts, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, he also like to meddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: In which they are performing arts majors and Viktor leaves Juilliard to find Yuri





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking with some of my friends in our Yuri on Ice group chat and somehow this happened.  
> This is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own.  
> I own nothing, I'm just doing this for fun

“......” Yuri stood frozen in the entrance hall of his dorm building, staring at the man in front of him.

“Are you okay?” His best friend and roommate Phichit asked him. When he got no reaction out of the older student he poked him in the side, elicting a surprised squeak. “There you are.”

“Why is Viktor Nikiforov here? What does he want from me? And why does Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor Nikiforov, know my name?” the Japanese man asked his friend. Phichit just shrugged. Truth to be told, he was just as surprised as Yuri that ViKtor fricking Nikiforov, acting prodigy would suddenly show up at their drama school. Especially since he was attending Juilliard, last Phichit knew.

Viktor for his part was rather amused by the display in front of him. The two friends were whispering frantically and Yuri’s face was beet red. “So Yuri, what about it?”, he casually asked, lounging against the wall.

“..Eeeehhh?? What?” Yuri startled, before turning around and storming off, hoping the older man hadn’t seen him blush an even brighter shade of red. Had he stayed a second longer, he’d have really embarrassed himself, Yuri was sure of it.

Viktor just stared after him, speechless.

“Don’t worry about it, he’s probably just embarrassed.”, Phichit laughed and patted Viktor’s back.

Now Viktor was staring at Phichit. “What’s he embarrassed about though? I just asked if he wanted to grab lunch sometime.” he said, head cocked to the said, looking completely and utterly lost.

“Well, that’s Yuri for you. He tends to be easily embarrassed. Ever since that article last year about you being one Juilliard’s top students and the next hot acting talent to look out for you’ve been his idol, you know. I’d love to chat more with you but I have to be off, classes.” And with that and a cheery wave Phichit was gone.

 

 

Two days later found Yuri once again meeting Viktor, flabbergast. They were in Improv II and Viktor had simply sat down in the chair next to Yuri and started chattering away.

“...it was hilarious. Oh, I heard we’re supposed to pair up for this class! Wanna be my partner, Yuri?”

“Wha...I...Ye..No...I..What?” Yuri managed to stammer.

Viktor however seemed to take that as agreement. He grabbed Yuri’s hands and beamed at him. “Awesome! This is going to be a great class, I just know it.”

Yuri only nodded weakly, otherwise frozen. Why on earth was Viktor so interested in him? he just couldn’t make sense of it. Viktor was already considered an acting prodigy and Yuri was just an aspiring actor who was not half bad if his anxiety and stage fright didn’t get in the way. Not that he was really complaining, he did have the biggest crush on the other man. He just didn’t know what to make of all the attention nor did he know how to deal with it.

If Viktor was being honest, he was a bit disappointed the other man didn’t seem to remember him. They had met at a international acting workshop and he had been immediately captivated by the Japanese student. So much so in fact that he had been willing to move halfway across the world to attend the same performing arts school.

 

 

“Yuri! Come show me around campus!” Viktor yelled, jogging to catch up with the black haired man.

“I’m pretty sure those are the things the mentors are for Victor. I am not one of them, in case you hadn’t noticed.” 

 

 

“Yuri!! Let’s practice lines together!” Viktor said as he was knocking at the mans door.

“No!” Yuri responded, poking his head out of his dorm room and then proceeding to slam the door shut.

 

 

“Yuri! Let’s...!”

“No!”

 

“Yuri!..”

“No!”

 

 

Yuri wasn’t sure how it happened, but over the last couple of months he and Viktor had actually become close friends. He’d been surprised by just how easy it had been to befriend the Russian. He’d actually been surprised by Viktor in general. He’d always thought Viktor’d be aloof and cool and hard to approach, not cheery and enthusiastic and easily excited. The only downside was that Phichit had decided to try and play matchmaker for him and Viktor and just wouldn’t leave him alone.

The three of them were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch when Phichit got a call. “Oh, this might take a while,” he said, “don’t wait up for me.” Which was suspicious in Yuri’s opinion. Phichit got up, not so subtly nudging Yuri and then winking at Viktor. Now that was seriously suspicious. But before Yuri could question his friend about his strange behavior he was gone already.

The two remaining men sat in awkward silence for a few moments, Yuri mulling over Phichit’s strange and highly suspicious exit and Viktor winging his hands nervously.  
Finally Viktor mustered up the courage to speak, “So, uhm, Yuri, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hm? Sure, what do you want to know?”

“I...”, the older man exhaled, “Yuri, would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend?”

“Yeah, sure, I mean, we go out to eat together all the time, why wouldn’t I?”

“I, well, I didn’t mean for this to be just a normal dinner like usually.” Viktor said. Yuri’s obliviousness was both endearing and frustrating. 

“You didn’t? Then what did you mean?” Yuri asked, confused.

“I,...I would like for this to be a date.”

“...............A date.”

“Yes, a date.”

“A date. You want to go on a date. With me. You, Viktor Nikiforov, want to go on a date with me?”

“...That’s what I said, yes.” Phichit had warned him that it wouldn’t be easy to truly get Yuri to understand his intentions but he hadn’t thought it’d be this hard.

“Why?”

“I like you. A lot. ...No. I think I actually love you.”

“Why??” 

“You’re kind, talented, your love for food is adorable, I love the way you can instinctively understand a role you take, the way you push your classes up your nose, you’re beautiful,... I could go on like this if you need me to.”

“No, no, no, no, it’s alright, I get it!” Yuri said and tried to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Do you really?”   
Yuri smiled shyly at Viktor “Yes I do. and I will go on that date with you.”

 

 

 

 

Bonus

“Finally! That was about time!” Phichit yelled and jumped out from behind a pillar, phone in hand, ready to instagram what was sure to be the start of the greatest love story of all times.

“PHICHIT!!!” Yuri was absolutely mortified while Viktor just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it, any and all feedback is welcome


End file.
